


The Life of Jacky Mercer

by Mikamod



Category: Four Brothers (2005)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Genderbending, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Miscarriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 14:34:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5459954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikamod/pseuds/Mikamod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jacky had a intresting life, years in the foster system. Being the youngest of the Mercer children and the only girl as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Life of Jacky Mercer

Jacky limped up to the house, noting haphazardly her eldest brothers car in the drive way.

She just wanted to curl up and go to sleep. Her morning sickness had woken up Angel this morning and George hadn’t been too kind the whole day she had spent there instead of school. 4 weeks of this was starting to raise suspicion among her family but she passed it off thanks to the number of nights she stayed away from home. George was handling it about as well as expected and the violent cycle speed up leaving a short honeymoon period. She still had a bruises on her chest some on her growing baby bump. Her short 16 years of life had know abuse at the hands of so many people but everyone knows the frog and the boiling pot.

Jacky didn’t know what to do she’d have to tell Ma soon but would Evelyn kick her out? What would her brothers think? She herself didn’t understand how this happened she insisted that George wear a condom which he did and she was on the pill. But it did and she was going to have to deal with it soon. One way or the other. She didn’t think she could raise a child with only ever knowing one good or even mediocre mother figure, and could she put a child into the system that had failed her? She needed to speak with someone.

She absentmindedly opened the front door and smacked into a a human brick house in the form of one, Bobby Mercer. Jerry and Angel were behind him and she could see her Ma staring at her. “What?” She brushed past them until Bobby grabbed her wrist and,as gentle as a man who got thrown out of the NHL for fights could, pulled her into the living room.

 

She stood in the center as Angel and Bobby, the two most muscled, blocked the doorway to the hall and the one to the kitchen. Jerry sat on the couch as Ma sat gingerly in the arm chair. “What guys I just want to go to bed.” She felt a twinge of pain in her abdomen but passed it off. “We know you’ve been skipping school.” Ma had a open look to her face as she went on “And we know it was to see that George. Honey I’ve told you I don’t think you should see him.” She held open her hands a gesture that let Jacky know she wasn’t being attached.

“That bruise looks bad baby sister. Where’d you get it.” She stiffened and grimaced as another sharp pain shot through her lower abdomen. “None of your business Bobby.” She answered as he came closer. “Dammit Jacky we just want to help.” She could barely focus on their words as the pain became more intense. “Are you-” That’s Jerry he sounds so worried. She started to loose the balance in her legs as more noise and pain assaults her mind words catching through “bleeding … Hid it from us” Angel. She wanted to ask way he sounded scared but a scream came out instead. “Ambulance won’t make it quick enough. ” that voice, her greatest protector picked her up and she could feel a wet stickiness between her legs through the cramps. Could feel her tears as her Ma’s voice broke through.

“You’re gonna be okay sweetie. You’ll be fine.” She closed her eyes as everything went dark around her.

-Line-

Bobby ripped open the front door, hellbent on finding his wayward sister. What was she thinking?! Skipping school to hang with some deadbeat dealer. She was a smart girl and with her past- he had to stop that train before he punched something. This relationship couldn’t be good for her and as Ma had said Jacky needed to know that they would help her, protect her like the three had promised the scared little 11 year old girl when she became a Mercer. That’s something the Mercers were good at having each others back. He felt a thump on his chest staring at his sister, she’d really shot up in height since he had been out of town. Since she looked up a bruise on her cheek bone was on clear display. Bobby tighten his fist that bastard hit his sister.

She rolled her strangely too blue-green eyes. “What?” She had tried to move by him, he grabbed her by her arm placing the other hand on her back he guided her in to the living room. He listened as she complained, noting a wince that crossed her face. He wanted to speed this up so he could beat George’s brain in “Nice bruise little sister where’d you get it?” He didn’t hear her reply. As another flash of pain comes across her face. Jerry got up and stepped closer to their sister as she pulled her arms around her midsection like when she was scared. “We just want to help you.” She got pale and started to shake and tremble before whimpering. “Are you okay?” Jerry ask making Bobby want to smack his brother. It was than when Angel’s voice broke through. “She’s bleeding!” They all looked and sure enough blood was staining Jacky’s jeans as it ran down her legs.

Bobby panicked placing his hands on her thin shoulders. A scream ripped through her throat she doubled over still clutching her abdomen. It hit Bobby than what was happening as he picked her up. “Call 911!” Jerry always so calm was clearly freaking out “No it’ll take to long. Just help me get her to the car.” Jerry opened the door as Angel got the car going and Ma got in the back seat. Bobby laid Jacky down so that her head was in Evelyn’s lap.

Jacky had stared to cry, even with Ma trying to sooth her. They had finally got to the hospital as Jacky was taken from them by some doctors. Bobby blocked out his family’s conversation as the whole thing hit him for the first time. His 16 year old sister just had a miscarriage, she had been pregnant. Jacky had tried to go through it all alone, carry the burden without help. Something she'd sworn to him she wouldn't do. She'd promised that she understood that family meant never having to be alone.

 

After what felt like ages the doctor came to them. Jacky had made it, which was a rush of relief to them but the grim doctor informed them that the fetus,god that word grinned Bobby’s gears, hadn’t. They were allowed to see her but he warned that if they cause her additional stress they would have to leave.

Bobby was the first into her room. She was staring out the window he could see she was crying. He walked up to her sitting in the chair beside her bed. She turned to look at him. “I- I didn’t want it but I didn’t.” He grabbed her hand. “This isn’t your fault Jacky.” He tried a sure her as she shook her head. “Yes it is. I stayed with him even when he hit me. I think he did it on purpose.” She admitted to him. He could feel her body tremble as he hugged her. “I’m scared Bobby. I want to leave him but-” “Its okay Jacky. We’ll protect you.” She curled up into his hug reminding him of when she had nightmares the first month she had moved in.

“Will you stay with me?” She mumbled into his chest as he laid beside her as she cried,just like when she was younger and relied on her strong big brother to chase away the demons that tried to get her.

-end-


End file.
